I am Your Troublemaker
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Donghae si ketua penegak kedisiplinan harus berhadapan sama si tukang telat, monkey Hyukkie.. Apa lagi nih kejadian di Suju High school?  don't like, don't read! XD


**I am Your Troublemaker**

**Cast :: EunHae**

**Summary :: Nggak bisa ngomong apa- apa..**

**Disclaimer :: Males bertele- tele..**

**Genre :: Humor/Roamce/ Garing and the gaze..**

**

* * *

**

**Naaah.. Kali ini aq dah buatin requestan dari nona cho seo ryun yg minta EunHae..**

**Gomen baru aq publish skarang..**

**tmbhan.. dcrta Kau Adikku Wookie, Wookie itu cowok.. Tapi aku kira klo manggil Yesung oppa itu biar kliatan lebih imuut.. hhehe**

**gomen, readers..**

**Siap.. Nggak usah bnyak omong! Kita mulai aja!**

* * *

~Starting pov~

Aku berjalan.. Ah nggak! Berlari lebih tepatnya. Berlari secepat mungkin sampai kesekolahku. Suju High School. Kulirik kearah jam tanganku. Aargh! waktunya sebentar lagi.

Tlek! jarum jam menunjuk angka jam delapan pas.

Horeee! Aku telat!

Lho? Kenapa aku seneng..? Kalian pasti bingung dan bertanya- tanya, kan? (ngga usah bertele- tele oppa.. siapa kau?)

Oke! Karena aku berhasil telat lagi ini akan jadi hari kedua puluh enam aku berhasil membuatnya marah- marah.

Aku menatap kegerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup.

" Heyo.. Telat lagi Lee Hyukjae?" Tegur seseorang dari dalam wilayah sekolah.

Aku menatap keasal suara itu. Si cowok bertampang babo tapi selalu bergaya anak pinter itu berdiri sambil menaikkan kacamata yang aku yakin itu kacamata tanpa lensa minus. Cuma buat gaya biar dia terkesan pandai doang, kok..

Aku nyengir menatapnya. " Buka gerbang. Biarkan aku masuk."

" Kau nggak menyesal, ya?"

" Aku nyesel kok... Bener deh, Donghae.." Rayuku dengan mengeluarkan jurus ratapan anak kecil. Haha.. Jurus apaan tuh?

Donghae menggeleng- geleng sambil memukul gerbang dengan kayu panjang. Si ketua penegak disiplin di Suju high school ini memang nggak perduli kalau aku sudah merayu- rayunya begitu. Tapi aku nggak mau nyerah. Karena aku punya alesan buat datang telat kesekolah.

" Kalau kau membuka gerbang ini. Kucium, deh.." Godaku lagi.

Brak! Ia memukul gerbang kencang sambil melotot kearahku. Yah ampuun! Bukannya takut aku malah mau ketawa ngeliat tampangnya itu. (readers bisa ngebayangin sendiri muka donghae oppa yang kayak begitu melototin hyukkie oppa, kan?)

" Kau pikir aku suka leluconmu itu, heh?" Tanyanya sangar.

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Kali aja kau suka." Balasku.

Aku menepuk tanganku sekali. " Atau kau mau lebih dari sekedar ciuman aja, ya? Wow, Donghae.. aku nggak menyangkanya, lho.."

" Heh! Dasar biang ribut! Diam aja kau disana sampai pulang sekolah!" Serunya yang aku yakin mulai kesal dengan sikapku tadi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan membiarkanku di depan gerbang sekolah.

" Donghae! Chagiya.. Izinkan aku masuuuk, dooong..." Seruku manja.

Kulihat Donghae menutup telinganya sambil geleng- geleng.

" Donghaeeeee..."

" Aku nggak denger!" Seru Donghae kencang.

Aku kembali tertawa. Dengan begini, aku sudah dua puluh enam kali membuatnya marah- marah nggak jelas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk dikursiku dibelakang kelas.

Jam pelajaran keenam selesai. Sekarang istirahat! Hahaii.. Aku berhasil masuk juga kan akhirnya.

Bagaimana caranya? Ra~ha~si~a...

" Oi, Hyukkie.." Seru Yesung sambil menatapku dari balik mejanya.

Aku memandanginya. Sohibku yang ini memang kelihatan sedikit aneh dibanding yang lain. Tapi kalau menyanyi.. Wuuuaaahh.. Suaranya itu loh.. Menggetarkan hati kalian semua, deh.. Aku berani jamin! (akkh.. hyukkie oppa kebanyakan ngomong! *ditendang hyukkie*)

" Kau itu nggak bosan- bosannya nyari masalah ama Donghae, ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

mendengarnya aku langsung tertawa. Alasannya simpel aja. Coz aku nggak pernah bosan nyari masalah sama dia. Aku menggeleng dengan semangat. " Bukan Hyukkie boy namanya kalau nggak bisa bikin Donghae nggak marah- marah satu hari saja."

Yesung melongo dengan tampang babo. Ciri khas dia banget. " Kau mau kena masalah sama Siwon, ya? Kalau sampai kena sama dia habis kau." Ucapnya ngeri.

Siwon. Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS yang dikenal paling menakutkan.

Aku tahu, kok.. Kalau nyari masalah sama salah satu anggota OSIS macem Donghae. Bukan hal yang nggak mungkin kalau Siwon bakalan ikut turun tangan juga membantu Donghae menyadarkanku.. (?) Tapi aku nggak perduli. Toh targetku cuma satu.

" Aku nggak takut ah sama si tampang kaku model begitu. Yang penting aku dapet hiburan tiap pagi."

" Hiburan? Bikin orang ngomel- ngomel nggak karuan mah dosa, Hyukkie.. Bukannya dapet hiburan." Terangnya sok jenius.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. " Arasseo." Lanjutku santai. " Tapi aku teeetaap nggaaak peeerduuliii.." Sahutku panjang dengan nada minor. " Aku nggak perduli. Bodo amat. Emang gue pikirin." Kali ini aku bicara dengan cara rapper. (bayangin sendiri gimana hyukkie oppa ng-rap pake kata- kata tadi. Nggak banget, deeh!)

Bleatak! Pukulan buku keras menghantam kepalaku kencang.

Untung aja saklar otakku nggak mati gara- gara serangan mendadak itu. Aku menengok kebelakang. Mau tahu siapa orang yang berani memukul kepalaku, the mythical super innocent boy of Suju high school ini.

" Gimana caranya kau masuk, heh?" Donghae menatapku dengan sok sangar.

Aku melirik kearahnya sambil cengar- cengir tanpa dosa. " Eh, Donghae.. Aku kira siapa yang berani mukul- mukul kepalaku." Jawabku dengan sok imut.

Donghae mendelikkan matanya kesal. Dia sudah mengangkat bukunya tinggi untuk menepuk kepalaku lagi.

Aku langsung meraih tangan kecilnya dan menariknya kearahku. Tubuh Donghae tertarik kearahku dan wajah kami kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Aku menatap mata Donghae dalam- dalam sambil berpikir apa aku terus saja mencium cowok ini, ya?

Namun pikiranku langsung kaget waktu kulihat wajah Donghae berubah merah.

What? Donghae memerah? Woooowww... Ini bener- bener amazing!

" Apa- apaan kau?" Seru Donghae sambil menghempaskan tanganku. Ia bergerak cepat meninggalkanku. Sebelum keluar dari kelasku ia menoleh kearahku. " Kalau kau masih bikin masalah padaku besok! Awas aja, Lee Hyukjae!" Serunya penuh dengan amarah. Setelah itu aku hanya mendengar suara derap lari Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

Bukannya panik atau bingung, aku justru tersenyum.

" Yesung!" Seruku sambil menggebrak meja Yesung kencang dengan gembira.

" Berisik, ah.." Baalsnya malas.

Aku mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Yesung kuat- kuat. " Kau lihat kan? Kau lihat kan wajahnya memerah tadi?"

" Nggak tuh."

" Huwaaaa! Kau harus lihat! Dia memerah karena aku! Itu cool!" Seruku sambil melepas Yesung dan kembali menerawang dengan perasaan berbunga- bunga. Aku bahagiaaaaaaa sekaliii... Ini pertama kalinya wajah Donghae memerah karena aku. Woow... Ini pasti hari yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Bletak! Kali ini sebuah kotak pensil menghantam kepalaku keras.

Aku menoleh kearah Yesung yang menatapku kesal. " Apa kali ini aku bisa menekan saklar otakmu itu?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

Aku melongo menatapnya.

" Kayaknya bisa, ya?"

Sedetik kemudian aku langsung memeluk Yesung. " Yesung, sohibku terbaik di dunia ini! Aku bahagia banget!"

Yesung berusaha melepas pelukanku. Tapi aku tetap memelukna erat.

" Hyukkie! Lepaskan aku! Jangan tularkan aku virus bodohmu itu!" Erangnya sambil meronta- ronta.

~Eunhyuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Aargh! Kenapa? Kenapa wajahku memerah tadi disekolah? Ini mustahil!

Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat mata kami bertemu? Itu gula!

Kenapa otakku nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia? Itu nggak normal, Lee Donghae!

Kok bisa- bisanya aku yang imut, kawai, lucu, baik hati, pandai, rajin menabung dan nggak sombong ini (donghae oppa kelewat narsis. *author geleng- geleng*) kalah sama lelucon bodoh si monkey Eunhyuk, sih? Pake adegan muka merah segala.

Itu kan nggak banget!

Eunhyuk bisa makin sering menggangguku, nih!

Huweee... Rasanya aku nggak mau sekolah lagi aja kalau begini.

Seseorang masuk kekamarku. Kakakku, Lee Sungmin.

" Kau baik- baik saja?"

Aku menatapnya malas. " Aku sekarat.." Jawabku sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku.

" Aku dengar suara ribut nggak jelas dari kamarmu. Jadi penasaran ada apa."

Aku melongo. Lho? Memang tadi aku ngapain? Aku memandangi tempat tidurku yang udah berantakan. Yah, ampun? Jangan- jangan tadi aku ngamuk- ngamuk ngga jelas sampe nimbulin gempa lokal dilantai dua rumahku, ya? Aku nggak sadar sama sekali.

" Ada masalah?" Tanya kakakku itu sambil duduk didepan meja komputerku dan menatapku serius.

Kalau dibilang kakak.. Dia lebih tepat jadi kakak perempuanku aja. Dia terlalu manis dan imut untuk ukuran cowok. Bahkan dia itu penggila pink dan makanan manis. Aku jadi bingung sama Kyuhyun, pacarnya. Kok bisa dia tahan sama kakakku yang aneh ini. Kalau aku sih ogah banget berlama- lama sama si maniak pink ini. Apalagi kalau dikamarnya..

Huee... Bisa mual aku menatap semua aksesori pink kesayangannya.

" Dia." Jawabku akhirnya.

Kulihat Sungmin tertawa geli begitu mendengar jawabanku.

" Hyung! Jangan ketawa, dong!"

" Mian, Hae.. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku sudah bosan dengar segala keluhanmu tentang bocah ini."

Aku menatap kakakku kesal sambil memainkan kacamataku. " Habisnya dia yang membuatku selalu mengeluh, sih.."Jawabku kesal.

" Kau sedikit menaruh perhatian padanya, ya?"

Aku menatap kakakku kaget. Menaruh perhatian? Pada monkey pembuat masalah itu? Oh, gosh! Aku pasti benar- benar sudah gila!

" Andwae!" Seruku kencang sambil menutup kedua telingaku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam bantal.

" Minnie.." Akhirnya kudengar suara Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap cowok tinggi itu. Dia berdiri disamping Sungmin.

" Kalian mau kemana malam ini?" Tanyaku.

" Cuma mau makan malam aja." Jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Aku memandangi kedua orang itu malas. " Kalau mau mesra- mesraan jangan disini. Pergi sana!" Usirku.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menarik Sungmin keluar kamar. " Sampai disekolah besok, Hae hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarku.

Kyuhyun satu sekolah denganku. Tapi dia adik kelasku. Baru kelas satu. Sedangkan Sungmin kakakku yang sekarang baru masuk kuliah. Mereka pacaran sejak Kyu kelas tiga SMP. Kami bertiga teman dari kecil. Ah, tapi.. Itu bukan informasi penting! Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah masalahku dengan si monkey itu!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aaarrgh! Gara- gara tidur kemaleman mikirin masalah ini. Aku bangun kesiangan.

Aku berlari! Aargh... Udah jam delapan lewat lima! Nggak ada harapan!

Aku mengintip kearah sekolah didepan gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. Aku telat! Seorang ketua penegak kedisiplinan kayak aku telat masuk kesekolah? Ini benar- benar hal yang nggak bisa diterima!

Ah, apa aku membolos aja, ya?

Itu lebih baik daripada ketahuan telat, kan? (oppa.. justru itu lebih gawat lagi!)

Okelah.. Bolos sekali asal nggak dilihat siapa- siapa itu nggak masalah. Nggak akan mati kok, Donghae.. Yang penting nggak ada yang liat, kan?

Fiuuh.. Kurasakan terpaan angin lembut berhembus ditengkuk leherku.

" Wuaa!" Aku terlonjak hingga jatuh lemas terduduk dijalanan.

" Buahahahaha! Kaget! Kau kaget!" Tawa Eunhyuk keras sambil menunjuk kearahku dengan tampang geli.

Aku menatapnya nggak percaya. " Kau.."

" Aku lihat.. Aku lihat. Si ketua disiplin ternyata telat kesekolah.. Woow.. Hot news!" Eunhyuk mengepal kedua tangannya membentuk corong dan meletakkannya didepan mulutnya.

Dia akan berteriak!

" Lee Dong_"

Sebelum dia menyebutkan namaku aku langsung menarik celana panjangnya dan dia langsung jatuh terjengkang ke bawah. Sebelum dia bersiap berontak aku langsung menutup mulutnya dan melotot kearahnya. Aku tahu, dia nggak akan takut dengan mataku ini. (author juga nggak takut, kok!)

" Jangan berisik atau kucincang kau!" Ancamku sadis.

Dia meringis sambil manggut- manggut dengan tampang super babonya itu.

Aku melepaskannya.

" Kalau begitu. Mumpung kita sama- sama telat. Ayo kita main sepuasnya seharian!" Serunya sambil membantuku berdiri.

Aku menatapnya. Main seharian? Maksudnya bolos juga? Tapi aku kan berniat pulang ke rumah. Bukannya main!

" Let's go!" Eunhyuk sudah menarik tanganku dan berlari.

Aku nggak bisa berontak. Kubiarkan si monkey pembuat onar itu membawaku ke dunianya.

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Eunhyuk pov~

Aku mengajak Donghae main ke tempat- tempat yang menurutku menyenangkan. Game centre, nongkrong di halte bus, main di hutan belakang suju high school. Sampai sekitar jam empat sore kami memutuskan untuk mencari makan.

Kami duduk dibangku di taman sambil makan cheese burger.

" Kau biasa bolos, ya?" Tanya Donghae.

Aku tertawa. " Kau selalu melihatku disekolah, kan? Kapan aku bolos? Aku hanya telat!"

" Tapi aku hanya melihatmu setelah jam istirahat, kan? Keman kau dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai keenam?"

Aku menimang- nimang pertanyaan itu. Apa aku jawab atau tidak? Bagaimanapun juga Donghae kan musuhku. Kalau kubocorkan rahasiaku bisa- bisa dia menangkap basah aku kalau menyusup kedalam sekolah.

" Rahasia, ah." Jawabku sok imut

Donghae menatapku kesal sambil membuka kacamata bohongannya. " Dasar tukang bikin masalah."

Aku berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat. " Suatu kebanggan untuk saya menerima jabatan semacam itu." Jawabku sok.

Bletak! Lagi- lagi sesuatu menghantam kepalaku.

kali ini ternyata sepatu Donghae. (kasian oppa.. Dilempar ini-itu..(-/\-)..)

" Apa kali ini aku berhasi mematikan saklar pembuat onarmu itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius yang dibuat- buat.

Aku meringis. " Nggak lah!" Seruku senang.

Donghae mendelikkan mata dan bersiap melempar satu sepatunya lagi.

" Oke.. Oke.. Ampun.. Nggak ngeledek lagi, deh!" Seruku akhirnya.

Kulihat Donghae tertawa kecil. Eh? Tertawa!

Reaksi yang lebih baik dari pada wajah yang memerah. Woow.. Ini kemajuan Hyukkie. Biasanya kan dia marah- marah nggak jelas mulu kalau bersama denganku. Tapi kali ini dia tertawa! Wooww... That's super amazing!

Namun reaksi Donghae berubah lagi begitu melihat responku. Ia kembali berwajah sok galak.

" Kok berenti ketawa?"

" Aku kan bukan orang yang diotaknya cuma ada lelucon kayak kamu, monkey. Otakku high level yang masih normal." Gumam Donghae sok sambil membuang bungkusan cheese bugernya ke tempat sampat didekat kami.

" Masa? Aku kira otakmu cuma terdiri dari beberapa sel darah yang nggak berguna. Bahkan nggak bisa dipakai berpikir."

Donghae melotot. Dan aku kembali tertawa.

" Kau bisa nggak sih nggak tertawa terus?"

" Nggak bisaaaaa..." Jawabku meledek.

" Suka- suka aja sono!" Bentak Donghae kesal.

Aku semakin tergelak. Yah, ampun.. Jangan kutuk aku Tuhan karena udah bikin mahluk yang satu ini marah- marah seumur hidupnya gara- gara tingkah lakuku yang kadang emang suka kelewat bates begini...

" Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke sekolah?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Ia masih penasaran rupanya. " Kau pernah kebelakang sekolah nggak?"

Dia menggeleng penasaran. " Kenapa?"

" Disana ada tembok yang nggak terlalu tinggi. Para siswa yang suka telat suka manjat tembok itu untuk masuk ke sekolah."

Kulihat Donghae menataoku takjub. " Meloncat? Kau monkey beneran, ya?"

Aku menggetok kepalanya. " Sembarangan." Aku kembali menatapnya. " Jadi, kau akan cerita ke Siwon dan anak OSIS lainnya, kan?"

Dia menggeleng serius. " Kau kira aku tipe orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia? Meskipun aku ketua penegak disiplin aku nggak serendah itu."

" Aku tahu itu!" Seruku sambil menepuk tangan dengan bahagia.

Donghae menatap langit. " Sudah sore. Kita harus pulang."

Aku berdiri. " Mau kuantar, chagiya?" Tanyaku manja.

Dia menabok pipiku kencang. " Dasar gila." Balasnya. Tapi bukan dengan wajah seramnya. Ia tertawa kecil dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku berdiri di tempatku sambil menatap sosoknya dari belakang.

Donghae.. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat suka datang terlambat dan membuat masalah denganmu?

Kurasa nggak tahu..

~Eunhyuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Aku nggak bisa tidur lagi malam ini. Pikiranku terus terfokus pada kegiatanku hari ini bersama si monkey Eunhyuk. Jadi anak bandel ternyata nggak serumit yang aku kira. Justru menyenangkan. Membolos. Main dijam sekolah. Bahkan aku tahu jalan rahasia yang sering digunakan anak- anak bandel disekolah buat menyelinap kabur atau masuk.

Ini hal yang bagus juga, sih..

Aku nggak akan membocorkan hal itu pada siapapun.

__you're my everything.. nothing your love won't bring__ Ponselku berbunyi.

" Annyeong." Sapaku.

" Donghae?" Kudengar suara Siwon diujung sana.

" Siwon-sshi? Ada apa?"

" Kudengar hari ini kau membolos bersama Lee Hyukjae. Apa itu benar?"

Aku menegang. Kok Siwon tahu? Tahu darimana nih anak?

" Kau dapat infromasi bagus?" Tanyanya.

Aargh.. Aku nggak boleh membocorkan rahasia Eunhyuk.

" Ti-Tidak." Jawabku terbata.

Kudengar Siwon menghela nafas. " Jadi berita tentang tembok rahasia yang digunakan untuk kabur dan menyelinap itu bohongan, ya.." Gumamnya.

Aku tersentak. " Kenapa kau tahu?" Uupss... Begitu kata- kata itu keluar. Aku langsung mengatupkan mulutku.

" Jadi benar, ya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Aku nggak bisa menjawab apa- apa lagi.

" Gomawo." Ucap Siwon sambil menutup teleponnya.

Aku terpaku ditempatku. Siwon tahu.. Eunhyuk pasti mengira aku yang membocorkannya. Tapi, memang aku yang membocorkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menutup gerbang dengan perasaan kalut.

" Annyeong chagiya!" Seru Eunhyuk begitu pintu gerbang kututup.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Merasa bersalah. " Kau telat lagi." Balasku pelan.

Eunhyuk masih menatapku dengan senyuman uniknya. " Aku tahu. Sampai bertemu di waktu istirahat!" Eunhyuk sudah akan bejalan meninggalkanku.

" Acaba!" Seruku cepat.

Eunhyuk menoleh menatapku panasaran. " Nae?"

Aku.. Nggak bisa mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk tentang Siwon dan jalan rahasia itu.

Aku hanya diam.

" Kau nggak jelas. Sudah, ya.. Cepat masuk sana. Aku nggak mau kau telat lagi dipelajaran pertamamu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melangkah menjauhiku.

Aku menatapnya. Aku..

~Donghae pov end~

Setelah itu Donghae mendengar kabar yang nggak ingin didengarnya. Beberapa anak ketahuan menyelinap masuk ke sekolah melewati jalan belakang. Salah satunya adalah Eunhyuk. Dan karena ketahuan, mereka semua dihukum kena skors satu minggu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~Eunhyuk pov~

Aku duduk termenung di taman. Skors itu menyebalkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Udah tiga hari aku nggak masuk ke sekolah dan itu membuatku merasa bosan. Aku nggak bisa betemu Donghae dan mengganggunya. Aku merindukan wajah yang sok diseram- seramkannya. Aku suka kalau dia marah- marah nggak jelas kepadaku. Iya, alasan aku selalu datang telat adalah agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap pagi hari.

Aku menyukainya..

Sejak waktu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali waktu aku telat dulu.

_Flashback.._

" Kau telat? Nggak boleh masuk!" Seru Donghae sok galak.

Aku menatapnya kesal. " Ayolah, sobat.. Bukakan gerbang. Sekaliiiii aja.." Pintaku.

Dia menggeleng- geleng dengan gaya sok hebatnya itu. " Jangan harap."

" Ayolah... Kalau kau membukakan pintu akan kuberi ciuman gratis, deh!" Seruku.

Ia melotot kesal. " Kau pikir bisa mempermainkanku hah?"

" Bisa." Jawabku santai. " Gimana? Mau kucium heh?" Tanyaku lagi. " Kau cukup manis juga.."

Tiba- tiba wajah Donghae memerah mendengar ucapanku. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dan tanpa memperdulikanku dia sudah ngacir meninggalkanku.

_Flashback end.._

Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Pada Donghae yang selama ini kucintai. Hari ini..

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Masih jam delapan kurang lima. Masih sempat. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku berlari menyusuri taman. Aku ingin menemuinya. Sudah cukup tiga hari nggak bertemu dengannya.

Ah, jam delapan lewat. Terlambat!

Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup.

" Donghaeeeee!" Seruku didepan gerbang.

" Lee Hyukjae!" Seruan Donghae dari dalam sekolah mengejutkanku. Ia menatapku was was.

Aku tersenyum lega. " Kau disini?"

Ia menunduk. " Mianhaeyo, Hyukiie.. Aku.. Aku nggak sengaja membocorkan tentang jalan rahasia itu pada Siwon. Aku.." Tangannya mencengkram pagar jeruji sekolah.

" Aku tahu.." Potongku sambil menyentuh tangannya lembut. " Aku nggak menyalahkanmu, kok.."

" Aku terus merasa sedih memikirkanmu. Aku selalu menunggumu setiap aku sudah menutup gerbang sekolah. Tapi kau nggak pernah datang. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti datang."

Aku menatapnya lembut. " Kenapa kau sedih memikirkanku?"

Donghae menatapku. " Karena sepertinya.."

" Sepertinya?"

" Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang lembut. Itu tatapan Donghae yang sebenarnya. Mata yang lembut dan polos. Bukan mata yang selalu melotot.

Aku menyusupkan tanganku dibalik jeruji pagar itu dan mendorong tubuh Donghae mendekatikut. Aku menciumnya sekilas lalu melepaskannya sambil menatapnya lembut.

Ciuman diantara pagar jeruji antara seorang pembuat masalah dengan ketua penegak kedisiplinan. Aku rasa ini salah satu pelanggaran.

" Aku juga. Sejak awal. Karena itu aku memilih datang telat agar bisa melihatmu. Meski hanya beberapa saat."

Donghae menatapku dan memelukku. " Uugh.." Umpatnya pelan.

" Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Pelukan diantara jeruji begini nggak menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku tertawa kencang lagi. " Kalau sudah pulang sekolah, baru pelukan yang benar, ya.." Godaku.

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Sama seperti waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu.

.

.

* * *

.

ok.. klo ada ksalahan lagi mhon diberitahukan.. coz aq nggak review lagi, langsung publish.. hhehe

mohon bantuannya..

and review, ya... :D


End file.
